gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
With a Little Help From My Friends
With a Little Help From My Friends is a song originally by The Beatles but the Joe Cocker version from her 1969 album With a Little Help From My Friends was used. It is sung by Aleksander Crossman, Calliope Addison, Camryn Monahan, The Graduates, Kathy Pierce, New Directions and Tyler St. Patrick in the Season 5 episode, Giving Thanks. Lyrics Jaxon What would you think if sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me ? Aleksander Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, I'll try not to sing out of key. Aleksander, Calliope, Camryn, The Graduates, Kathy, New Directions and Tyler (Jaxon) I get by with a little help from my friends, (All I need is my buddies,) Calliope, Camryn, The Graduates, Kathy, New Directions and Tyler (Aleksander) I get high with a little help from my friends, (I said, I'm going to get higher,) “Gonna try with a little help from my friends,” everyone sang. Jaxon Whoa, oh yeah, Ryder What do I do when my love is away? Nicole Does it worry you to be alone? Ryder How do I feel by the end of the day? Nicole Are you sad because you're on your own? Ryder I can't, don't even say it no more, Aleksander, Calliope, Camryn, The Graduates, Kathy, New Directions and Tyler I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends. Gonna try with a little help from my friends. Ana Do you need anybody? Tyler I need somebody to love, Ana Could it be anybody? Tyler All I need is someone to love, Won't you try? Oh yeah, some love between your soul now, baby Aleksander, Calliope, Camryn, The Graduates, Kathy and New Directions (Tyler) High with a little help from my friends, (Said I'm going to beg you as my friends) By with a little help from my friends, (Whoa, I wanna keep on trying,) Try with a little help from my friends (I'm going to keep on trying now and then) Davies Would you believe in a love at first sight? Evan I'm certain that it happen all the time, yeah, Davies What do you see when you turn out the light? Evan I can't tell you but it sure feels like mine, Aleksander, Calliope, Camryn, The Graduates, Kathy, New Directions and Tyler I get by with a little help from my friends, I get high with a little help from my friends. Gonna try with a little help from my friends. Lana Do you need anybody? Chuck Whoa, oh yeah, Lana Could it be anybody? Chuck Oh, there's gotta be somebody who will treat me right, oh, Whoa, yeah yeah. Aleksander, Calliope, Camryn, The Graduates, Kathy, New Directions and Tyler (Chuck) By with a little help from my friends, (Said I'm gonna get by with my friend, I tell ya,) Try with a little help from my friends, (Ooh yes, I'm gonna keep trying) High with a little help from my friends (Keeping it trying with my friends.) By with a little help from my friends. (Ooh, you're never gonna stop me anymore.) Try with a little help from my friends. (I'll keep on trying.) High with a little help from my friends. (Get on high, I'm wanna make time, oh lord.) Gonna get by with my friends. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Aleksander Crossman Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs sung by Chuck Salvatore Category:Songs Sung by Davies Dawson Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Songs Sung by Ryder McDaniel Category:Songs Sung by Tyler St. Patrick